The Bully Games
'''The Bully Games '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Puffy *Pierce *Jerky Appearances *Naz *Meanie *Bulky *Doppler *Cliste *Sniffles *Josh *Torchy *Generic Tree Friends Plot Torchy arrives at a stadium and lights an olympic torch. Bulky suddenly pushes him over, breaking his glasses. It is shown that he is competing in the Bully Games, along with many other brutes, including the renowned champions Pierce and Jerky. The first event - the nerd toss - takes place. Sniffles and Josh and taken from their seats, grabbed by their underwear, and flung as far as possible. Pierce manages to toss Sniffles right out the stadium. Doppler is on the parking lot reporting the event, when Sniffles crushes him. Out of fear, the rest of the audience cheers at Pierce's victory. But one spectator, Puffy, decides to do something. A new competitor joins the field, but it turns out to be Puffy, bringing everyone to laughter. He enters the hammer toss but struggles just to lift the ball off the ground. Jerky and Pierce, meanwhile, are at each others' necks in a competition where they are to stuff the most dummies into a locker. Pierce uses his quills to deflate the dummies, thus making room and winning, much to Jerky's anger. Puffy finally picks up his ball, but slips and causes it to fly into Josh as he was returning to his seat. In the next event, the competitors are to give atomic wedgies. Puffy seems unable to pull the underwear over the head of his dummy. Unbeknowest to everyone, Jerky swaps his dummy's underwear with a pair of spandex briefs, which he then uses to wrap the dummy like a present. Pierce is baffled and angered by Jerky's victory. Following this is a montage of other events being won by Jerky and Pierce by means of cheating, and some being won by Puffy by sheer chance. Pierce, Jerky, and Puffy are now tied in points. Their final event is track-and-field. The race begins and Puffy is immediately left in the dust. Pierce and Jerky shove the other competitors off the track, disqualifying them from the event. Then they try to do the same to each other, and it looks like it will be a photo finish. Unfortunately, they both meet their demise by bumping into a hurdle; Pierce breaks his neck with Jerky impaled to his quills. Puffy crosses the finish line and wins by default. The crowd cheers on their new champion. Puffy is awarded a million dollars, which he uses to close down the Bully Games once and for all. A wrecking ball on a crane smashes the stadium to bits, but a chunk lands on Puffy before the episode ends. Deaths #Doppler collides with Sniffles. #Josh is smashed by a metal ball. #Pierce breaks his neck. #Jerky is skewered to Pierce's quills. #Puffy is crushed by a chunk of the stadium. Trivia *This episode was made 5 days after the Winter Olympics of 2014 ended. *Bulky, Naz and Meanie are the other competitors in the games. *In the sneak peek, Doppler is shown to be injured. In the actual episode, however, he isn't. *Cliste is seen sitting with Sniffles and Josh before their demise. Gallery Game sp.png Game sp3.png Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 53 Episodes